Once Upon A Time
by MysteryM
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in a Fairy Tale? How about if you woke up in several of your favourites all rolled into one? Would you freak out? Run away? Cry? Or would you play the hero in the story and let it play out? What if you didn't have a choice
1. Prologue

This is an adaption of an Original Fiction I am writing, but with Hermione as the Main Character. I hope you like it :)  
**

* * *

Prologue**

'Once upon a time' is a phrase used often at the start of Fairy Tales, but to me it's my life. Literally.

What would you do if you woke up in a Fairy Tale? How about if you woke up in several of your favourites all rolled into one?

Would you freak out? Run away? Cry? Or would you play the hero in the story and let it play out?

What if you didn't have a choice?

My name is Hermione Granger, I am seventeen years old and this is my story.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you will enjoy this story, the only thing changed from my Original Fic is the names.


	2. Chapter 1

It's longer than my other fics, but this is the volume I like to write for my original fictions. Please keep an open mind and let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

Chapter One**

I stepped outside the pub and took a deep breath, closing my eyes and let the cold night air rush over me, cooling my flushed skin.

My head was spinning slightly and my eyes stung with unshed tears. My Mum and Dad were arguing again, the only thing they ever did.

My Dad divorced my Mum two years ago to marry his sectary who's ten years younger than him. Not that it's her fault.

Mum and Dad had problems before then of course. It's not like he meant to have an affair. Mum and Dad's marriage had broken down and Jesse was there to lend an ear and give advice.

I sat down on the bench to the right of the large wooden door and ran my hand through my mid back length honey curls.

"Hey."

I looked up to see my older sister Astrid. Astrid was at University, in her last year, and was still living at home at the age of twenty two. She is the one that takes care of our family, no matter how much she denies it.

Astrid is convinced I'm the glue. But she's the one who brings in the money. Mum had a breakdown after the divorce and was sacked, so it's up to Astrid and I to bring in some money other than what Dad gives us. We can't rely on him forever. Not when Jesse just had their first baby, a boy named Daniel.

"Are Mum and Dad still fighting?" I asked, a weary edge to my voice.

"I'm afraid so." Astrid nodded, sitting next to me.

I shook my head. "Do they ever stop?"

"I don't think Jesse's making it any better."

I groaned. "Why did Dad bring her and the baby?"

Astrid shrugged. "Dunno."  
I sighed and leaned my head against the rough stone of the pub wall behind me, becoming lost in my thoughts. Today was my 17th Birthday and I wanted my whole family there, including Jesse and Daniel.

But we knew Mum would be difficult, so we asked Dad not to bring them. To just pop in if need be. Of course, he ignored us. So now the two were fighting like a cat and a dog.

I jumped a little as I felt Astrid take my hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

I turned my head to face my sister, studying her. We looked quite a bit the same, except Astrid looked a little more mature and had blue eyes while I had brown. She was wearing a red off the shoulder top paired with skinny jeans and a pair of red heels.

"Not really. I just get so fed up of Mum and Dad's arguments. He's not her husband anymore so why does she care that he married Jesse and started a family with her?" I replied.

Astrid gave a sad smile. "I think some part of her will always love him." She said wisely, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"When did you get so smart?" I grumbled.

Astrid laughed. "I think about the time I went off to Uni."

My hand drifted up to my necklace. It was a silly trinket I saw in a fashion shop and liked, so Astrid had bought it for me. It was just before Mum and Dad broke up and to me it signified happier times. I never take it off.

It was a four part necklace. The first chain had the letter 'Once', the next had 'Upon', the third had 'A' and the last had 'Time' with a heart that had a small reflective surface on it, a fairy, a key and an owl on it.

Astrid looked up at the large, clear full moon before gently patting my leg. "Come on. We better go in."

I pouted playfully. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. You're the birthday girl, I think people might notice if you went missing." Astrid chuckled.

"Not if Mum and Dad keep fighting." I muttered bitterly, glaring at the floor.

"Hermione." Astrid scolded lightly, giving me a stern look. ""None of that. It's your birthday, its time to celebrate not dwell on the bad stuff."

"Yes, oh wise one." I teased her, a silly grin on my face.

Astrid playfully pushed me as she used to do when we were children. "Cut it out, shrimp."

"I'm not the shrimp anymore." I retorted.

We stood up near enough at the same time and, when we were side by side, it was easy to tell that Astrid was an inch shorter than me but the childhood nickname had stuck all these years. Much to my disappointment.

Astrid wrapped a consoling arm around my shoulders while I wrapped my arm around her waist, a comforting gesture. We took a moment to compose ourselves, well I did while Astrid waited for me, and wandered back into the pub, trying to ignore the blazing row our parents were having.

"Ah, there you two are." An elderly woman of about eighty grinned as she saw us. My beloved Grandmother. Gran was a short little woman of only 5 foot, her grey hair was curled in a professional perm and she wore a soft lilac cardigan over a darker purple dress.

"Hi, Gran." I smiled, hugging the woman.

Edna Granger was always the most kindly woman I had ever met and she was always smiling. She had a razor sharp wit and good sense of humour.

"Are you alright, child? You look a little pale." Gran asked, looking concerned at my obviously slightly pale complexion.

"I'm fine, Gran. I just needed some air, I was feeling ill." I told her, touched at her concern for me.

Gran's eyes drifted to the still arguing ex-couple. "I know what you mean."

"They never stop." Astrid grumbled.

"Enough of the misery, are you having a good night despite all the arguments?" Gran asked me.

I nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, surprisingly, I am."

"That's 'cause I'm here." Astrid joked.

I rolled my eyes and Gran chuckled.

"What? You know it's true!" Astrid protested with a wide grin. If anyone saw her now, they might have mistaken her for a 5 year old instead of the twenty two years she really was.

"Sure it is. Whatever helps you sleep at night." I remarked sarcastically, a small grin gracing my face.

Astrid laughed loudly before hugging me tightly. She suddenly became serious. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. What brought that on?" I asked, bewildered. It was a rare moment when Astrid was totally serious. Though she seemed to be having these moments more and more often.

Astrid shrugged. "I don't know. I just have a feeling something is going to happen." She replied.

Gran patted Astrid's shoulder. "Intuition is sometimes the strongest power there is." She told her wisely.

"Cool." Astrid grinned widely.

I rolled my eyes at her reaction.

"You can't just bring your slut here!" My mother, Dana Cormen yelled at my Dad and her ex-Husband, Richard Granger.

"She's not a slut!" Dad defended his new wife.

"Sure she's not. Little home wrecker!" Mum spat.

I sighed and tuned out the argument once more. I hated the arguments that my parents had every time they met. It made life very hard.

Okay, Mum and Dad had been married twenty seven years and Dad had had an affair and married Jesse shortly after leaving Mum, much to her horror, but still.

It had been hard on us all, especially Mum who was still madly in love with Dad after all these years. She refused to believe that he didn't love her anymore and that, somehow, it was Jesse's fault he left.

Poor Jesse was standing off to one side, gently trying to calm down a screaming Daniel that had been frightened by everyone's yelling. It was drawing quite a crowd of spectators. It was so embarrassing.

Finally, I had had enough.

"Stop it!" I yelled, storming over and standing between the two.

Mum and Dad stopped abruptly and stared at me with wide eyes. I was usually the quiet one. I put up with the arguments while Astrid joined in before storming out in rage.

Well, not this time. It was my _Birthday_! Why should I have it ruined by two people who were acting so selfishly that they couldn't get a long for one night?

"Hermione…" Mum gasped, staring at me.  
"No, Mum. Don't Hermione me. I have had enough." I spat, tears blurring my vision. "I have put up with it for long enough. It's my birthday and the last thing I wanted was for you to fight!"

"Sweetheart, we didn't-" Dad began.

"Yes you did!" I cried, my voice cracking. "We asked you not to bring Jesse and Daniel, no matter how much I want them to be a part of my family, because Mum would be upset. But you ignored me!"

Astrid walked over with Gran and stood beside me. "Yeah, she's right. Mum, Dad left two years ago. You have to give it up."

Mum shook her head, her blue eyes defiant. "No. I won't give up. He has to love me still."

"Dana." Dad sighed, shaking his head. "I do, but not like that anymore. I love Jesse now."

Mum placed hand over her mouth and stifled a sob. "But…but she stole you from me."

"When will you get it through your thick skull I didn't love you anymore!" Dad yelled, getting angry again.

I shared a hopeless look with Astrid. No matter what we did they wouldn't stop arguing.

"I give up! Argue all you like, I'm going home!" I shouted, grabbing my bag and storming away.

"Hermione, wait!" Astrid yelled, running after me.

"No Astrid, I have had enough. They have ruined my night. I'm going home right now!" I shouted.  
"Then let me grab my keys." Astrid called, catching up a little.  
"I have mine." Gran added, walking beside Astrid. She was almost running as she tried to keep up.

"Hermione!" Mum's voice joined the group following me.

I could Daniel's cries as Jesse, and most likely Dad, also followed me out of the pub. Sure enough, Dad was with them.  
"Hermione Jade Granger you stop right now!" Dad shouted.

"No, Dad! I am going to go home whether or not I get a lift! I will walk home if that's what it takes!" I yelled, tears beginning to pour.

I was getting closer and closer to the main road that I needed to cross before I reached the footpath back to my house.

A hand encircled around my arm and I was swung round to see my Dad's furious face inches from mine.

"Hermione, you are acting like a spoiled brat. Get back in there. All those people are there to see you." He ordered.

"Yes, and all they saw were two people arguing!" I spat back, glaring.

I ripped my arm from his grasp, turning and running away from him. Towards the road.

I didn't see the car. I just felt the pain as it impacted.

Then my world faded to black.

**Astrid POV**

The next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion. One minute my sister was arguing with my Dad. The next she was lying on the floor, lifeless.

"Hermione!" I screamed, running towards where she lay.

The driver of the speeding car had pulled over and he staggered out of the driver's seat, throwing up by his bonnet.

He stumbled over to us, the vomit on his breath clearly evident. I wrinkled my nose at the smell.

"Oh god, oh god. Someone call an ambulance!" He cried, panicked. He was young, I'd say late teens.

Dad looked up at him, his pale face flooding with colour. "You're drunk!" He spat. "You shouldn't have been driving!"

"I didn't expect anyone to be out! I…I…" The man was lost for words. "Oh god. What have I done?" His voice was slurred.

He sank down to sit on the tarmac, his head between his hands.

I could hear Mum behind me on the phone to emergency services. "There's been an accident. My daughter was hit by a drunk driver…yes he stopped…is she breathing? Oh god, I don't know."

"She's breathing!" Gran confirmed, her hand hovering under Hermione's nose.

It was the first time I properly looked at my baby sister.

She was splayed out on the tarmac, her wavy brown hair like a halo around her. Blood was matted into the soft locks and her skin was pale, more than usual. Blood was coming from her ears and her arm was bent at an awkward angle.

The side of her formerly white tank top was stained red and her denim mini had ridden up a little to show a gash on the top of her leg.

I reached out, hesitating just before I touched her hair. I smoothed down her hair, grimacing as some of her precious blood touched my fingertips.

Her head wound seemed less severe as it could be, but most of her hair was obscuring the wound so I couldn't see.

I looked up at Gran, tears in my eyes. "Will she be alright?" My voice trembled as I spoke.

"I don't know darling, I really don't know." Gran sighed.

I let out a sob and resisted lying my head on Hermione's chest for fear of causing any more damage. "Please be alright, please."

I must have sat for an age, knelt beside Hermione with my head mere inches from her chest just letting my tears fall onto her as if they would somehow heal her like a Phoenix's. But it was all vain.

"Excuse me, Miss, you're going to have to move."

I jumped slightly and looked into the green eyes of a handsome paramedic about a couple of years older than me. His blonde hair fell into his eyes.

Somehow I must have missed the blaring of the sirens and Gran's attempts at getting me to leave Hermione.  
"Astrid, let's go." Gran said softly, pulling my arm.

"I can't leave her." I whispered pathetically.

A felt another hand land on my shoulder and looked up to see the Paramedic giving me a dazzling smile. "We can't help her unless you do."

I looked up at him with a tearful gaze. "Okay."

Gran and I slowly walked over to Mum. Dad was standing not too far away with Jesse and Daniel, comforting them.

Jesse and Hermione got on well together, making Jesse feel like part of the family. She would even baby-sit Daniel when Jesse and Dad was working.

Mum held her arms out for me and hugged her, clinging to her like a baby. We both sobbed, while Gran walked over to Dad to comfort him.

I looked up and spotted the driver being breathalysed. An uncontrollable rage filled me and broke from Mum's grasp. I stormed over to him, my rage growing with every step I took.

"Astrid! Stop!" Mum cried, catching Dad's attention. They both followed me, trying to stop me.

I finally reached the driver, pulled back my hand and slapped him with all my might. "You son of a-!" I screamed.

"Astrid!" Dad snapped, cutting my sentence off.

"That's my baby sister lying there!" I shouted, gesturing to where the paramedics worked on Hermione.

"If she dies, I will kill you." I promised, my eyes narrowing darkly and my voice bordering on deadly.

The driver actually looked slightly scared.

"Okay sir, you're free to go." The Policeman told the driver.

My dad's face went purple with rage. "But he's drunk!"

"I think you'll find sir that he is well within the legal limit." The Policeman told us.

I paled as the memory replayed in my head, this time seemingly a lot clearer.

I saw Hermione running into the road, the screech of tires as the driver tried to stop and his horrified face.

He wasn't drunk.

"I'm sorry. I…just-." I stuttered, shocked.

"It's fine." The driver replied, his voice hoarse. "I understand. I'd hate me too."

I shook my head. "I don't hate you. How could I? It was an accident."

The driver, just a boy about Hermione's age, looked away from me. "How can I live with myself?" He mumbled.

"Hey." I said, causing him to look up at me. "It wasn't your fault. Hermione should have looked where she was going."

"Like hell it isn't his fault!" Dad growled.

I turned to him, glaring. "No, it was yours."

Dad's mouth opened and shut though no sound came out. He looked defeated as he turned and walked away.

I looked back at the boy, seeing him more clearly. His face was slack as he stared at Hermione, his shoulders were slumped and he had a traumatised glaze to his eyes.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "My name's Astrid. What's your name?"

"Billy. Billy Andrews." He replied, not looking me in the eye. "Will she be alright?" He looked so sad.  
"I don't know." I sighed, tears springing to my eyes. "We can only hope so."

"I've got to go." Billy stammered, shrugging my hand off his shoulder and walking away as quickly as he could.

I just couldn't bring myself to hate him. Hermione wouldn't want me to.

She was like that.

I remembered when we were children. The neighbours' dog had bitten Hermione and, where any normal child would have hated the dog with a vengeance afterwards, she had taken it some treats and gained its trust.

They had been inseparable, she was the only child it tolerated, and Hermione had been near inconsolable when it died.

She was always so compassionate.

Oh god, what am I going to do if she dies?

**Dana POV**

I watched from aside as my eldest daughter spoke to the driver. I couldn't go near him, not when my baby was so close to death because of him.

How had I ever managed to raise such compassionate girls such as them? When had I blinked and missed their childhood?

Right before my eyes, it seemed as if Astrid had matured ten years. And Hermione; My darling Hermione had shown me tonight how grown up she really was.

But for what?

So blinded by her anger she hadn't thought to check the road. She hadn't seen the car. And now she was so still. So unbearably still.

It was every mother's worst nightmare to see their child so helpless and weak and not to be able to do anything to help them.

It was a blessing, in some respects, she wasn't awake. The agony she would be feeling right then would be indescribable. I never wanted my children to go through that. Never. Not if I could help it.

But that was just it. I couldn't help it. They weren't my innocent babies anymore. They were more independent than I had ever realised. They didn't need me anymore. Why would they?

Astrid looked over at me and my heart crumpled. She was heartbroken and it devastated me to see her so hurt.

My arms opened and she all but ran into them.

"Mummy." She whimpered, something she hadn't called me in almost fourteen years. "What if she doesn't make it?"

I fought back my sobs and the mental image of the scenario she had just described. The dark thought that lingered at the back of my mind.

"She will do." I replied, stroking Astrid's hair soothingly.

"How can you know that?" She sobbed.

"Because she has to. I won't let her go. I can't." I swore.

"What if that isn't enough?" Astrid sounded so small and vulnerable, something I had never heard from her before, that it broke my already fractured heart.

"I can't think like that. I just can't." I whispered, burying my face in my daughter's hair. "I don't know what to do."

"Excuse me, Mam. Would you like ride in the ambulance with your daughter?" The paramedic I had seen speaking to Astrid smiled softly at me.

"Go on, Mum. Gran and I can follow in the car." Astrid urged me.

I nodded numbly, blinking back my tears.

I followed the paramedic into the ambulance and my heart near stopped at the sight of my baby lying on the bed. She was so pale.

"Please be okay."

**Richard POV**

I walked back to my wife and son, my blood boiling with rage. How _dare _she! The nerve of her.

My heart clenched tightly when Astrid had accused me. I knew, deep down, that she was right, but it didn't make it any easier.

How could I admit to myself that it was my fault that my baby girl was lying there? How could I admit that because of me the shadow of death lingered over my daughter?

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked down to see Jesse looking at me with a concerned gaze.

"Richard, are you okay? How is she?" Jesse asked.

My shoulders slumped and I sighed heavily. "Jess…I don't know. What am I going to do if she dies?"

"I'm sure she's in the best possible hands." Jesse assured me, smiling sadly.

I just sighed heavily.

"Richard?"

I looked up to see my mum standing in front of me, holding Astrid's arm. Astrid was stubbornly, and pointedly, not looking at me. I could tell she still blamed me.

"We're following the ambulance to the hospital. Are you coming too?" Mum asked me.

I couldn't answer. My eyes were fixed on my eldest, pleading silently with her to look at me. To say something.

Jesse answered for me. "Of course. We'll follow you."

My mother nodded and escorted Astrid away, patting her shoulder in consolation. Ever the steady rock.

**Edna POV**

The past few minutes, or what seemed like hours, had passed so slowly and I knew it was taking a toll on my family. They were falling apart at the seams. I had never seen them look so lost.

Astrid was silent as she followed the ambulance. I was actually quite frightened. She refused to let more than one car separate us from the ambulance so often speeding and taking risks.

I thanked God that the stretch of road we were on had no speed cameras. I could understand her, but that didn't mean I wasn't terrified.

I allowed my mind to drift, to wallow in the memories of my darling Hermione when she was a child.

"_Grandma!"  
I turned to see my four year old granddaughter, Hermione, running toward me with her arms open wide for a hug. _

"_Hello, Petal." I smiled. _

"_Gran, do you have a cookie? Astrid stole mine." Hermione pouted. _

_I looked over at nine year old Astrid, fiddling absently with her hair. My gaze returned to Hermione. "Of course I do. I have three. Two for you and one of Astrid. To make it fair."_

_The girls grinned and followed me into my bungalow. I quickly put the cookies on a plate and set it in front of the girls. _

_The expression on Hermione's face was of pure contentment. "Thank you, Gran. You're the bestest in the whole world!" She chimed. _

"We're here."

I jolted out of my thoughts and looked over at Astrid who was gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white.

"Astrid." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Gran." She protested. I could tell she was lying. It was written all over her face.

"Come on. Let's go find them." I said softly.

Astrid nodded and climbed out of the car, following me into the Hospital. Both of our faces were masks, trying to hide the fear and grief we felt. But slivers of emotion slipped through the cracks.

I led my granddaughter over to the desk. "My granddaughter was just brought in. Her name's Hermione Granger." I told the woman.

The woman gave us a sympathetic look. "She's in A&E, but once they have her stabilised she'll be moved to ICU."

"Where is that?" I asked.

"A&E is right through those doors." The woman pointed to some doors to the left of the desk.

"Thank you." I nodded and led Astrid through the doors.

At once I was engulfed by Dana as she threw herself into my arms, weeping.

We stood there for what seemed like an age, Dana clinging to me like a child with Astrid hugging her from behind.

"Dana! Is she okay?" Richard's voice interrupted the comforting silence.

Dana fought back a sob and shook her head. "They won't know until they've finished patching her up."

Richard visibly slumped and Jesse half hugged him while keeping a firm grip on Daniel's carrier.

"Miss Cormen?"

We all turned to see a Doctor standing before us.

Dana nodded. "How is she?"

The Doctor gave a sad smile. "I'm afraid she has slipped into a coma. We need to operate, but she has some swelling in the brain. I'm very sorry."

**Dana POV**

I felt my world drop away. Coma. At least she wasn't dead, right? A coma was better than dead.

But the swelling on the brain. That's a near death sentence, isn't it? I mean if it got worse…

I shook my head. I couldn't think like that. Hermione would pull through and she would be fine. She would be my baby again.

"Would you like to see her? She's been moved to ICU." The Doctor asked softly.

I nodded meekly and followed him to the lift. My family and I stood quietly as the lift ascended. Tension and worry was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Make that a chainsaw.

When at last we reached the second floor, I heard Astrid almost breathe a sigh of relief. We were that bit closer to Hermione.

The Doctor led us through the plain halls that smelt strongly of disinfectant. At last we reached a small room inside ICU. I could hear the steady beeping from outside. My heart clenched and my breath hitched.

This was it.

**Astrid POV**

Mum took a moment to compose herself before pushing open the door and entering. Gran and Dad trailed in behind her. As much as we loved Hermione, as close as we were to her, a mother's bond with her child was much closer. Deeper than we could ever imagine.

I don't think even scientists and psychologists could truly comprehend it. Not really. There might be theories and ideas, but they didn't _know_.

I jumped as a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked back to see Jesse smiling softly at me.

Everyone had gone in already, well apart from Jesse.

"Aren't you going in?" I asked her.

Jesse shook her head. "I don't think that I should. I'm not part of the family." She protested.

"Hermione considered – considers you as family." I insisted.

"Daniel need to be fed anyway. Go on in." Jesse encouraged.

I nodded, bracing myself, and pushing open the door. I felt my eyes itch and burn, tears welling up in my eyes.

Hermione looked so small lying there in the bed. Her arm was in a cast and her foot was on a pillow.

A tear slipped free of my eye and trailed down my cheek. I slowly walked over to the bed and took my sister's free hand.

"Do you think she can hear us?" I asked, my voice breaking.

Mum sighed. "I don't know. She might not even be here."

I looked at my sister's face, studying her; searching for any signs that told me Hermione was still in there.

"Wherever she is, I hope she comes home soon."

**HermionePOV**

I yawned and stretched, ridding my body of cricks and knots that came from sleeping on a cold surface.

_Cold _surface?

My eyes flew open and I took in my surroundings. I could feel the smooth flagstones under my palms, as if they were real. But they couldn't be!

"You're up!" A cheery voice said, coming from my right.

I turned to see a young woman with thick blonde hair, kind, smiling blue eyes and dainty hands which would look more suited to a noblewoman. But she was dressed in servant's garb.

"Where am I?" I asked, worry creeping into my voice.

The blonde laughed. "In the manor, silly."

"I don't remember…what manor?" I couldn't remember anything.

The last thing I remembered was…the squeal of tires. My screams ringing in my ears. Blinding pain racking my body followed by blissful surrender.

"Are you feeling alright?" The woman asked, coming closer and resting her dainty hand on my forehead. "We're in my step-mother's manor."

"Step-mother?" I was confused. How did I get her? What about the car?

"Hmm, you don't have a fever." The woman shrugged. "Maybe some tea will clear your mind."  
I watched numbly as she ambled over to the stove to boil some water.

A bell began to ring in the corner of the dingy kitchen, followed by an equally shrill voice. "Cinderella!"

"Coming!" The Blonde called.

My eyes widened. This was impossible.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this and let me know if you would read it if it wasn't a FanFic.


	3. Chapter 2

Sadly this is shorter than I wanted, but where I left it I like. Oh well.  
**

* * *

Chapter Two**

"You're Cinderella?" I gasped, staring at her.

"Yes?" Cinderella looked confused. "And you're Hermione. Don't you remember anything?"

"Uh…" I paused. If this was real, how would she understand I wasn't from here, wherever here is? How would she understand I was hit by a car?

"Hermione?"

I blinked and looked up at her. "Sorry. I'm just a little hazy. Of course I remember you!" I laughed.

Even to my own ears my laugh sounded hollow and false. I cleared my throat and got to my feet. I looked down to see I was dressed the same as Cinderella. So I was a servant?

"Are you coming?" Cinderella asked, standing by the door. "The ladies require our presence."

As if on cue, the bell rang again. "Cinderella! Hermione!"

I winced. "Yeah. They sure can yell."

Cinderella laughed, a warm kind sound. "Come on."

As we walked down the halls of the manor, my gaze darting around. I knew my eyes were wide by the funny looks Cinderella kept sending me.

I had been looking at a portrait of a stout man with a handle bar moustache who was standing with a tall, slim younger man when I felt Cinderella stop, also looking at the picture.

Cinderella reached out and her fingers lightly grazed the canvas.

"Cinderella?" I whispered.

She turned to look at me with a tearful gaze. "This was my father and grandfather before my mother died. Before I was born."

I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder in comfort. Some small part of me was marvelling at the fact her shoulder felt so real! I could feel the soft rise and fall as she breather and the rough fabric of her dress.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

Cinderella took a deep breath before turning to smile at me brilliantly, all trace of sadness gone from her face.

In all the fairytales, not one had spoken about the grief Cinderella so obviously held inside her at the loss of her only family in the world.

"Come on, those women won't get themselves out of bed." Cinderella chimed brightly.

I stared at her.

"What?" She frowned; it just didn't look right on her.

"How can you be so happy when you've lost everything?" I replied, a sadness covering my eyes.

Cinderella shook her head as if trying to dispel a bad memory or bad thought. Perhaps she was.

"If I'm not happy, where would I find the strength to go on?" Cinderella replied.

I lowered my eyes and thought about what she had said. It was true. Sadness and grief leeched away people's strength and resolve to go on.

I looked up and threw myself at the other woman, clinging to her. "You're such a strong person."

Cinderella just smiled and patted my back. "What's got into you all of a sudden?"

I blinked back some tears and cleared my throat. "Sorry. I'm just a little out of it today."

Cinderella laughed. "I noticed."

I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Cinderella!"

We winced. "On with our duties." Cinderella told me.

"Duties?" I had no idea what that entailed.

"Oh right. Just go to the girls' room and help get them ready. I'll go get my step-mother ready." Cinderella nodded.

I turned and walked down the corridor.

"Hermione!" Cinderella called.

I stopped and looked back at her.

"The room is that way." She pointed the opposite way to where I was going.

I felt my face flush hotly as I blushed. "Oh."

"I guess you really are out of it. Come on, I'll show you their rooms." Cinderella grabbed my arm.

We trudged down a corridor full of portraits and vases. My eyes roamed the walls, taking in every little bit.

If this was a dream, my imagination was amazing. Every fibre and point of detail was so realistic. It was as if my mind was bringing one of my favourite fairytales to life in front of my eyes.

But why? And how do I get out?

**Astrid POV**

I found myself outside my sister's door. I took a deep breath and began to fiddle with the box in my hands.

In the smooth, wooden box was a collection of Hermione's favourite fairytales such as Rapunzel, Cinderella and The Ugly Duckling. I shifted the box to my hip before pushing open the door and entering.

Hermione hadn't changed since I had left her twelve hours ago. Not that she was going to. It was foolish to believe she would suddenly wake up. It's not like this was some fairytale.

"Hey, Hermione. I've got some books. I thought you might want to listen to some of them. You said they always helped you sleep." I said in a soft, choked tone.

I moved to her bedside and nervously perched myself on the edge of the seat. I felt awkward and out of place.

"So, uh, I'm just going to, um, read to you."

I reached into the box and pulled out the first book my fingertips touched. I flipped it over and scanned the cover.

"It's Cinderella." I said in a hoarse voice.

I cracked it open and began to flick through the pages of the book. I cleared my throat and licked my lips to wet them.

"Once…" My voice broke a little, so I cleared my throat once more. "Once upon a time…"

**Hermione POV**

"Oi!"

I jumped and turned to face the owner of the voice. It was a tall woman with a face likened to a horse, or a horse's backside maybe. I couldn't decide.

"Sorry?" I asked, blinking dazedly.

"I said, Oi!" The woman snapped. "Get in here and dress us!"

So this was one of the sisters. Ugly was right.

"Of course." I replied, nodding quickly.

The woman opened the door, to let me in. After I had entered, she slammed the door shut behind me.

"About time!" A nasally voice snapped from the second bed, the one closest to the window.

Another woman, slightly less ugly, only slightly, was sat in the bed. Both sisters had dirty blonde hair though one had muddy brown eyes and the other had ugly green eyes.

"Get me my corset." The first sister, the brown eyes one, ordered.

"Get me my hairbrush." The second sister commanded.

"Where are they?" I asked, confused.

The sisters shared a malicious sneer.

"What are you? Stupid?" The first sneered. "She looks stupid, doesn't she Arissa?" She asked her sister, who got out of bed to stand beside her.

"That she does Maria." Arissa spat, the two sisters beginning to circle me; my next cricking as I twisted my head to keep an eye on them.

"Such a gormless expression." Maria sneered.

"So stupid." Arissa agreed.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

"Oh, she has guts doesn't she?" Arissa snickered.

Maria cackled. "So brave!"

"Fine! I'll find your corset and hairbrush! Just stop circling m like a pair of vultures." I cried.

I turned and stormed away, heading to the wardrobe. I wrenched it open and paused suddenly.

Dresses upon dresses filled every crevice of the large wardrobe. I could feel my jaw drop.

Finding the corsets looked like it was going to be a lot harder than it seemed.

"The green one, Idiot." Maria sneered.

I felt my face flush and anger building up within my chest. I hated them so much and I had only just met them.

I grabbed the green corset and moved to the dresser. Thankfully there was only one hairbrush, compared to the millions of corsets and dresses.

I grabbed it and headed over to Arissa, restraining myself from throwing it at her. "Here you go."

Arissa snatched it from me and turned her back on me. I rolled my eyes and gave the corset to Maria.

Maria looked it over before sneering at me. "I said the green corset. Not the lime corset!"

I stared at her in disbelief. There had been no other corset in the wardrobe. Not a single one!"

"But-"

"The green corset." Maria rebuffed sharply.

"I couldn't see one." I sighed.

"Then look for it!" Maria snapped.

My shoulders slumped and I nodded. I took the corset from her and moved to the wardrobe to search it. If I was lucky, I might find Narnia and escape them.

After trawling through the mass of dresses and coats, I finally found an emerald green corset with golden lacing. Sadly, no Narnia, but I had found the right corset.

I presented it to Maria who just snatched it from my hands without a word.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, there is." Arissa smirked.

I finally stumbled out of the room a good hour later, my arms overloaded with clothes and shoes.

Cinderella walked towards me with a smaller pile in her arms. She chuckled as she caught sight of my stunned and bewildered face.

"Alright?" She asked.

"They're a nightmare!" I cried. "Get me this, get me that!"

Cinderella patted my arm consolingly, balancing her pile on one hand with skill that had developed from doing it for so many years.

I sighed. "What now?"

"The lady of the house had a visitor for lunch, so we need to tidy the tearoom and prepare lunch for them, and the girls are going riding later to the Hawthorne estate to visit their friend, the boots need to be cleaned. That's the main bulk of the work today. That and the normal chores." Cinderella rattled off.

"Fun." I remarked sarcastically.

"You got used to it before and you will again, unless your memory returns." Cinderella assured me.

"Yeah, if it returns." I agreed absently.

**Cinderella POV**

I was worried about Hermione. I didn't know what could have caused her memory loss, but I just hoped it wasn't permanent.

Hermione and I had grown up together; she was my best friend. But she didn't remember anything.

As I finished clearing the tea room, a memory of happier times came back to haunt me; as they did so often due to working in what used to be my childhood family home.

_My father had just returned from another country where he was trading his wares. _

"_Daddy!" I cried, running towards him as fast as my eight year old legs could carry me_.

_My father looked ill and worn, but he had a happy smile on his face as he greeted me. "Princess!"_

"_How was your trip?" I asked. _

"_It was nice. I got you a present." He smiled lovingly. The only thing I got from him were his azure blue eyes. _

"_Oh! Thank you!"_

_He chuckled. "You don't know what it is."_

"_You always get the best presents." I pointed out. _

_My father laughed. "I do, don't I?"_

"_What did you get me?" I asked eagerly. _

_My father clicked his fingers and our elderly butler entered the room with my present in his arms. _

"_A pupy!" I cried. _

_The little puppy blinked at me, it's tail wagging. "His name will be Edmund." I declared. "I love you Daddy."_

"_I love you too, Princess." My father whispered. _

I couldn't know that would be the last time my father would be well enough to go away. Within six months of that trip, my father had remarried, changed his will and died. He had left everything to my stepmother, intending her to give it to me. But she never did.

All the other servants were sacked and I was made to be a servant in my own family home.

By now, after getting lost in my thoughts, my feet had taken me to the foyer where my grandparents, my father and I had once welcomed guests to our grand balls or to our beautiful house.

There was a smart tapping on the door and I opened it quickly. On the other side was my stepmother's guest. The Black Witch. The Queen of our world.

The Black Witch barely even looked at me. She was beautiful, but deadly like most things in our world.

She had luscious blonde waves that flowed down her back, beautiful slightly tanned skin and dark, intense grey eyes.

"The Lady will receive you in the tearoom." I told her, bowing as low as was proper for a lady of her status.

The Black Witch brushed past me and strode purposefully towards the tearoom. I watched her go before running to the kitchen.

If I kept her waiting she would not be pleased.

Hermione looked up from making sandwiches when I burst into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I gave her a tight smile. "The Black Witch is here. The Queen of us all!" I explained briefly.

Hermione's eyes widened. "With a name like the Black Witch, she can't be good." She said.

"Of course not. But she's too powerful and evil for anyone to want to speak out against her." I replied, placing everything on a tray.

Hermione shuddered.

I made it to the tearoom in record time and I could just hear their voices through the door.

I entered and moved to place the tray on the table.

"My seers have predicted my fall." The Black Witch told my stepmother, not caring I was there.

"No!" My stepmother gasped.

"I am to be slain by a girl who is old yet new to our world. She is to be identified by a scar on her hand." The Black Witch said.

I stifled my gasp, but my stepmother couldn't. Scars were unheard of in our world. Only a few have ever had them, if fate decreed it was part of their story.

"Are you sure?" My stepmother whispered.

"Of course I am." The Black Witch snapped. "I am not incompetent."

"Of course not, my lady." My stepmother grovelled. "Scars are so rare though. It's just a little hard to believe."

"I know as well as you how rare scars are! Though I must admit I didn't believe them at first either." The Black Witch sighed. Her eyes shifted to me.

It was then I realised I had stopped being useful and was just listening to the two speak.

"Get out of here, girl! Before I turn you into a frog!" The Black Witch growled.

I fled at once, but not before I heard my stepmother. "I'm sorry for her, my Lady. She's just my imbecile of a serving girl."

A serving girl. That's all I would ever be.

**Astrid POV**

"And they lived happily ever after." I concluded, shutting the book. There was still no change. No sign she had heard me.

My eyes slid shut, a relief to them after spending nearly all night staring at the wall of my room.

"Hi."

My eyes flew open and settled on the paramedic from the accident. He was standing in the door.

"Hi. Sorry if I sound rude, but what are you doing here?" I asked, blinking owlishly at him.

A slight blush covered his cheeks. "I thought I would check in on her. My friend is one of the doctors that helped work on her. He told me she was in a coma."  
"Oh. Thank you." I stammered. My eyes slipped on to Hermione's face. "It's like she's not there."

"She is. She's just sleeping. Kind of." He told me.

"I know. I'm aiming to be a doctor." I replied, silently brushing my sister's hair from her face.

He seemed surprised. "Really?"

I made a noise of confirmation. "But I don't know where I am going to do placements and that. I couldn't leave them when Hermione was awake. But now…" I sighed.

The Paramedic took a seat on the other side of Hermione's bed. "You could always come here."

I gave a cheeky grin. "You just want to se me again." I teased.

"I do."  
I stopped, my eyes wide, before a blush covered my cheeks. "I…um…you do?" I stammered.

The Paramedic smiled. "Of course. How about going for a drink this afternoon?" He asked.

I looked at Hermione. "I don't know. It seems like a bit of a bad time to go on a date."

The Paramedic nodded. "I understand. Here's my number. Call me when you feel up to it." He handed me a slip of paper with his name and number scrawled on it. "Hope your sister wakes up soon."

I gave him a smile and he left. I looked down at the slip of paper in my hands.

"Danny Davies." I murmured. "I think I'll be calling you soon." I looked at Hermione. "Hopefully soon."

**Hermione POV**

The next day, Cinderella and I were cleaning the grates in the main hall when there was a knock on the door.

Cinderella shot a confused look at me. "The ladies don't have any guests today." She muttered.

I shrugged. "Spontaneous visit?"

Cinderella shook her head. "From who?"

"I don't know. A cousin?" I suggested.

She dismissed my idea. "Their cousins live far away."  
"Well unless you answer it, you don't know." I grinned.

Cinderella leapt to her feet and hurried to the door. She pulled it open and looked at the man outside.

He was dressed in finery with some sort of crest on his jacket. A powdered wig sat on his head.

"A letter from his Highness the King." The man said.

My eyes widened. Everyone knew this part of the tale, and I was seeing it in reality. Or my reality at least.

"The king?" Cinderella gasped, taking the letter and staring at it.

"For the ladies of the house." The man replied sternly.

"Cinderella bowed her head. "Of course. Goodbye."

"Good day." The man turned and left as the door shut.

"A letter from the King." Cinderella marvelled. "I'd better take this right up."

"Hey, wait for me!" I called, running to catch her up.

Together we ascended the stairs and reached the upstairs drawing room where the women were gathered, talking and gossiping.

Cinderella knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Her stepmother called.

After glancing at me, Cinderella did so. "You received a letter from the king."  
"The King. Give it here!" Her stepmother snapped.

Cinderella handed it over and her stepmother's cruel eyes scanned the parchment. "There's to be a ball for all eligible women."

"A ball?" Cinderella, Arissa and Maria cried.

I smirked. Let the fun begin.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
